Suéter verde
by Queen L
Summary: Después de la guerra Percy tiene problemas para dormir, sobre todo en Navidad cuando ha recibido ese suéter verde una vez más.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

El suéter verde descansaba sobre la silla junto a la cama.

Percy Weasley tanteó la mesa de luz en busca de esos lentes que había elegido porque se parecían a los de su padre. Se los calzó con delicadeza, sosteniendo un recuerdo en sus manos. Su propia voz, pidiendo a su madre que tenían que ser como esos, _¡como los de papá, mamá! ¡Como papá siempre!_ Y su madre había reído, aceptando mientras tomaba su pequeña mano, ayudándole a caminar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez aferrándose a su madre para avanzar.

La habitación cobró nitidez, la oscuridad le recibió como una vieja compañera. Abandonó la cama, poniéndose las pantuflas rojas que Audrey le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Audrey había sido un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños. La mujer ya no dormía a su lado, pero su sonrisa seguía iluminándolo, brillaba con tanta fuerza en sus recuerdos; fuerza que él había provocado. La cálida felicidad que sólo brindaban los brazos de un ser amado, aquel beso por las mañanas que todavía encendía sus labios. En algún momento, las cosas habían dejado de funcionar, y él entendió, jamás se lo había merecido. La corta primavera de su vida acabó como empezó, la misma sonrisa le dijo adiós.

Arrastró los pies hasta la ventana. La noche cerrada anunciaba una tormenta que duraría días enteros. Los sonidos atronadores que le devolvían a sus pesadillas, el temporal que jamás acabaría. Apoyó la mano sobre el alfeizar, sosteniéndose, recomponiéndose a sí mismo. El suéter seguía a su espalda, reflejándose en la negrura de la ventana, tentándolo, haciendo temblar su agarre.

La nota de su madre todavía adherida al regalo. También había una carta donde preguntaba por su nieta enferma, y contaba las aventuras de la pequeña Molly durante las fiestas. Su cuerpo entero rechazaba el suave tejido, los dedos cobardes que no se atrevían acercarse más. Ese año Audrey no estaba con él para colgarlo en el armario, tampoco estaba ahí para ayudar a ponérselo; sus tiernas manos no rozarían su cuello, ni reiría porque iba por ahí con una inicial gigante. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Después de tantos años todavía esperaba el día en que dejaría de llegar. No habría nota, nada, una caja vacía, como recuerdo de sus actos. Y sabría, nuevamente, que se lo había ganado. Confió en el Gobierno que le dio la mano, cuando su familia no le había dado más que burlas. Confió que allí conseguiría hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, pero acabó con una mirada de desprecio, y el brillo de decepción que todavía sentía en sus ojos; esos que jamás le perdonarían por completo. El rencor que le devolvía el propio reflejo.

Ese año, nuevamente, había una _p_ y no una _f_.

 _¡Estás bromeando Percy!_

La risa que todavía oía con claridad. La misma que le despertaba por las noches. ¿Por qué no él? _¿Por qué no él?_ Apretó los puños, sosteniéndose la cabeza por el cabello. La respiración agitada, que nadie calmaría. El techo se desmoronaba demasiado rápido frente a él, el mortífago que atacaba antes que pudiese moverse. Percy Weasley saltaba, pero siempre llegaba tarde. _Tarde. Tarde. Tarde._

Ofertas de trabajo rechazadas, cartas que todavía no se atrevía a responder. La renuncia inminente, con la promesa bajo amenaza que regresaría, más todavía no lo había hecho, probablemente jamás lo hiciese. La eterna sonrisa de su hermano frente a él cada vez que cerraba los ojos. La ambición que demandaba movimiento, pero a la cual temía, aquella que se convirtió en su enemiga, el otro monstruo escondiéndose bajo sus mantas. Percy se había desligado del Ministerio, de los ojos acusadores que aseguraban no merecía su apellido. El único Weasley que no apareció en la lista de los héroes. Pero él seguía siéndolo todos los días. San Mungo, donde haría justicia, donde cambiaría, porque ese era el trato, no dejar de cambiar.

 _¿Me lo merezco, madre, después de todo?_

 _¿Estarán siempre dispuestos a perdonarme?_

La voz chillona de sus sobrinos, las manos pequeñas que ahora lo tomaban a él llamándole _tío Percy_. Las sonrisas de una felicidad que sentía no le pertenecían. Una dicha que robaba cada día.

 _Tío_ , como jamás había sido llamado Fred.

— Papá.

No se giró, reconoció la voz de su hija menor. Lucy estaba parada en la puerta, llevaba su pijama de invierno con un montón de snitches doradas, la nariz roja por la enfermedad, frotándose los ojos, todavía abandonado el placer de los sueños. Avanzó hasta él arrastrando los pies, sentándose en la cama a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, papá?

Los ojos negros, más despiertos, habían captado los ajenos empañados por las lágrimas. Lucy parecía asustada. Con ocho años todavía creía que su papá era un héroe. _Los héroes no lloran_. Pero su papá lo hacía cada Navidad.

La abrazó, tembloroso, asustándola un poco más. Se aferró a ese cuerpo pequeño, al olor a jarabe dulce que desprendía. Hundió el rostro en el cabello negro. Y sintió que era ella quien le sostenía a él. Desde esa primera vez acunándola había sido al revés. Sus hijas llevaban su corazón en esas manos pequeñas, y se sentía culpable por tan pesada carga. ¿Cuánto faltaba para distinguir el brillo en ellas también? La abrazó, porque si cerraba los ojos, ella también se convertía en una sonrisa eterna.

— Papá voy a contagiarte.

Habló con el mosqueo de los niños que están creciendo y no están dispuestos a ser abrazados por sus padres. Pero alzó la vista como la niña que veía más de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se separó atolondrado, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca, y aun así pesado para esos frágiles hombros.

— ¡El suéter de la abuela Molly! —exclamó, posando los ojos en la silla—. ¿Vas a ponértelo, papá? Por fa, por fa —rogó—. Dijiste que podíamos celebrar Navidad de todas formas.

Sí, lo había hecho. Había prometido que tomarían chocolate caliente, usarían los suéteres y abrirían los regalos; pero Lucy se había quedado dormida entre las fiebres.

— Es un poco tarde cariño —la voz ronca por las lágrimas tragadas. Tosió, preocupando a la pequeña.

— ¡Por favor! He visto el chocolate, ¡y también las galletas! —la emoción que un niño jamás perdía.

Y supo que no podría negarle nada. Ni allí, ni nunca. Emociónate, grita, muévete, _vive Lucy, vive_. Le besó la frente, provocando que la pequeña sacara la lengua en señal de disgusto.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó—. Pero, ¿podemos?

— Está bien, cariño —aceptó, con voz suave, apenas un susurro.

Se impulsó para levantarse de la cama, pero una manito pequeña se posó en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

— ¡El suéter! No será lo mismo sin él —le recordó.

Bajó de un salto de la cama, energizada como nunca. Tiró de la prenda, haciendo caer la nota de la abuela. Lo tomó con naturalidad, y en ese instante Percy estuvo seguro.

— ¡Póntelo! ¡Póntelo! —apremió.

Y él extendió los brazos, como hacía cuando quería que Audrey se lo pusiese, porque no podía hacerlo él mismo. Su hija comprendió más rápido de lo que creía capaz. Le ayudó con sumo cuidado, la delicadeza que sólo conocían los niños.

— Eres como un niño pequeño —susurró en su oído, ayudándole a meter el cuello.

Terminó de acomodárselo él mismo, y tomó la mano de su hija al terminar, sin dejarle correr escaleras abajo, donde las galletas y el chocolate que tanto deseaba estaban esperándole.

— Siempre serás una Weasley, Lucy —se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose valiente—. _Siempre_.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La imagen en la portada pertenece a Pembroke (podéis encontrarla en tumblr) Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Percy que es un personaje que amo y defenderé sobre todos los demás, y no sé, siempre imaginé que en el futuro padecía de _culpa del sobreviviente_ en cuanto a la muerte de Fred, desconfiado de no encontrar el perdón por sus errores —sobre todo en sí mismo—. No estoy segura de haber podido plasmar del todo la idea, pero quería dejarlo por aquí. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
